Reconnecting
by Christina1997
Summary: Just a story about Charlie and Briggs. It is just in general so nothing from the show except the fact that they had a past. It's only Briggs, Johnny, Mike, and Charlie at Graceland and when Charlie is found by Briggs on the beach, later waking up to have no memory of what happened, it is up to the boys to find a way to help her remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**So this is my first fanfic and I'm sorta nervous. My friend made me upload mine for a deal that we have and this is my part! It doesn't really connect to any episodes of the show or anything, just a random, general type thing. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar ;)**

* * *

It was 5:30 AM when Briggs came down the stairs at Graceland. Graceland was quiet because a lot of the agents were on assignments that required them not staying at Graceland. Briggs, Johnny, Mike and Charlie were the only ones there. It was like he couldn't sleep any longer so he just decided to get up and head to the beach for a while to clear his head. As he walked in the cold sand and looked around, observing how many people there were around him he recognized one. A bit further down on the beach he recognized Charlie's distinct hair and body sprawled across the sand. He smiled as he thought about the fact that she had fallen asleep on the beach, but that smile immediately disappeared as he realized she was laying at a strange angle. The closer he got to her body the more he picked up his pace until he broke out into a sprint towards her. When he reached her he fell to his knees next to her body.

"Charlie" he said as he stroked her hair, "Charlie can you hear me? Move your fingers if you can hear me" he coaxed but she wasn't responding. After a while he started shaking her lightly.

"Charlie come on baby, Charlie please" he begged squeezing her hand but she wasn't responding and it was starting to scare him. Hesitantly, he checked for a pulse telling himself that she was fine and that she was just tired. The moment he couldn't find one his heart sunk down into his stomach.

"Shit Charlie" Briggs muttered as he laid her straight and performed CPR.

"Breathe Charlie, breathe for me baby" he pleaded still performing CPR on her. The moment she started coughing he stopped. Briggs looked at Charlie expectantly.

"Charlie, abre tus ojos mami" Briggs whispered into her ear. Charlie seemed to stir for a few seconds before surrendering to darkness. Briggs picked her up, thinking there was no way in hell he was gonna leave her on the beach, and started walking back to Graceland. When he got into Graceland he laid Charlie down on the coach. She hadn't moved on the way back to Graceland and he was starting to get worried that there was something bigger, that she was seriously sick or injured. The moment he put her down on the couch Johnny jumped down the stairs.

"Hey wassup Briggs? What you doing up this early?" He questioned Briggs. Briggs would've has answered except he was running his hands worriedly over Charlie's body checking for any broken bones and internal injuries.

"Wow dude, what in the world are you feeling Charlie up for?" Johnny asked immediately aware of what Briggs was doing.

"I'm checking for broken bones" Briggs mumbled back at Johnny.

"What happened? She get hurt?" Johnny asked suddenly aware of the fact that Charlie wasn't conscious despite Briggs running his hands over her body.

"I found her on the beach Johnny. She wasn't breathing" Briggs grumbled getting even more frustrated by the minute by the fact that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and why she was on the beach, dead, in the first place. Johnny, hearing this, quickly walked over and looked down at Charlie. She looked pale and her features showed that she was exhausted. His worry meter immediately shot up sky high as he watched Briggs re-check her. Charlie was like his little sister and he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her.

"Can you figure out what's wrong?" Johnny asked Briggs tentatively.

"No" Briggs said. "Damn it!" Briggs exclaimed as he lifted his hands in frustration.

"I have an idea" Johnny said as he ran into the kitchen. He came back to the couch with a glass of water with sugar mixed into it.

"Help me lift her enough to get this down her throat" Johnny told Briggs. While Briggs lifted Charlie just enough to get the liquid down her throat, Johnny poured it into her mouth bit by bit. Johnny had almost emptied the glass when Charlie started coughing the last bit he had poured into her mouth up.

"Wow hey, tranquila" Briggs said to Charlie while patting her on the back to help stop her coughing fit. Johnny put the glass down on the coffee table and sat down next to it.

"Charlie, you okay babe?" Johnny asked looking her up and down. Damn, she looked like shit. He wanted to know what happened to her probably as much as Briggs wanted to know but first they had to make sure she was okay. When Charlie finally stopped coughing she looked at two of her favorite guys.

"Fine, I'm fine" she said all in a sigh. She laid her head back on the pillow of the coach as she just lay there and took deep breaths.

"What in God's name happened to you?"Briggs exclaimed looking at her with big eyes wanting an explanation so bad he was going to burst. He loved her, which is why he needed to know what happened. Briggs couldn't just let this pass as another daily thing because it wasn't daily, it wasn't normal.

"Charlie answer me" Briggs demanded raising his voice. He knew how much Charlie hated it when he raised his voice but he couldn't give a rat's ass at the moment.

"I don't know" Charlie admitted ashamed. She really didn't know and it scared her. She didn't know how she ended up at Graceland on the couch, or why she had sand in her hair and on her shorts, or even what day it was.

"I'm gonna take a bath" Charlie stated as she started getting off the couch. Before Charlie could reach the stairs and go towards her room she stumbled, forcing her to hold onto the kitchen island counter. While she stood gaining back her equilibrium Johnny rushed over to her steadying her. Charlie hissed in pain as Johnny held her by her hips. She must be bruised, she thought to herself. Johnny's grip immediately softened, as if hearing her thought, but he didn't let go.

"You want me to help you?" he asked kindly but Charlie shook her head 'no'. She would not be seen as weak, even though she knew them well enough to know they wouldn't think her weak. Johnny helped her up the stairs and then let her go her own way. He didn't want to get her angry and he was going to respect her need for privacy. While Charlie showered Briggs filled Johnny in on what he knew. He told Johnny about how he brought her back to Graceland and each detail leading to it. When Charlie slowly and carefully walked down the steps into the kitchen, they fell silent. They both studied her. Charlie stood with wet hair in sweats that she had once gotten from Johnny, and a big shirt with long sleeves. She looked tired, drained.

Charlie trudged through the kitchen towards Johnny and Briggs. Briggs and Johnny were sitting on the bar stools at the kitchen counter.

"Hey baby" Johnny said to her as she got closer to them.

"Hey Chuck" Briggs said after Johnny's greeting. Hearing her much beloved nickname at Graceland, Charlie smiled the best smile she could manage at the moment. Once she reached them she walked to stand behind Johnny. Charlie then cuddled on his back as best she could, she needed the warmth. She was freezing cold and didn't have anything warmer she could wear.

"You cold?" Johnny asked Charlie as he turned his head as much as he could to see her.

"Uhu" She nodded on his back as she closed her eyes.

"You tired?" Briggs asked after a while, putting his hand on Charlie's back. Charlie shrugged as she lifted her head off of Johnny's back, but the moment she opened her eyes the world began to spin and she had to hold onto Johnny. Briggs saw that she was having a hard time standing on her own and got up to steady her. He helped her around to the other side of the counter. Briggs then lifted her so she was sitting on the counter facing him. Johnny then got up and came to stand next to Briggs in front of Charlie. Charlie lay her head in her hands, hoping that it would make her world stop spinning.

"Charlie, sweetheart, can you look at me please?" Briggs asked her while he gently pulled on her hands to get them away from her face. When she raised her head to look at Briggs her head just about exploded as she let the darkness take over.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy…" Johnny exclaimed lurching forward to hold Charlie up as he saw her body go limp and her eyes fall shut.

"Charlie, Charlie baby wake up" Johnny spoke into her hair as he held her tightly to him, afraid she'd fall off the counter.

"Paul…" Johnny said trailing off, hoping for some help. Briggs panicked the moment he saw Charlie's body go limp. He couldn't move, react, help, nothing. He was frozen in panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)**

**I already had a bunch of this sitting around so I figured I might as well put up a second chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how this works and my friend is having a great laugh at all of this and keeps rubbing in how great it is that I put it up (according to our deal). So here is chapter two and I hope it's okay!**

* * *

Only when Johnny called his name did Briggs realize he needed to do something to help, but he had absolutely no idea what to do.

"I don't know what to do. Johnny I don't know what to do" Briggs said over and over again going into a full on panic attack. Johnny couldn't have this now. He needed Briggs to help him with Charlie. He was supporting all her weight and wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Charlie wasn't heavy, but the fact that she was on a higher level than him made it hard for him to hold onto her properly.

"Paul, I need you to take her over from me. I am standing in a way that ain't exactly working well for me, not while holding her" Johnny explained to Briggs hoping it would get through to him.

"How do I take her?" Briggs asked realizing for this to work, he needed to calm down and push away his worst fears. Johnny and Briggs worked together and managed to get Charlie in Briggs's arms without having her fall off the counter.

"I'll put her in my room" Briggs said as soon as he had Charlie in his arms, "It's better."

Johnny ran up the stairs and made sure he got to Briggs's room before Briggs did so he could open the door for him. Once in the room, Briggs put Charlie down on his bed as gently as possible and on her back so he could see she was breathing. He needed to make sure she didn't stop breathing. Johnny closed the door quietly behind him as not to wake a still sleeping Mike. Briggs and Johnny then went to sit by the big window as they watched Charlie's chest rise and fall with her steady breaths.

"Briggs man, what do we do?" Johnny asked worried about the girl he respected and loved so very much. Charlie was like his little sister and he was not going to tolerate anyone hurting her for anything.

"I don't know Johnny" Briggs admitted defeated. He hated sitting there not being able to help her or do anything. He was still processing what had just happened. The shock of it all had him sitting there clueless on what to do now.

Johnny and Briggs sat in silence for a long time before Mike knocked on the door of Briggs's room.

"Briggs?" Mike asked not sure if anyone was in there. When he got up the house seemed empty and something about it felt weird, like something was wrong. He couldn't find or hear Johnny and for him that was strange at this time of the morning considering he got up late.

"Come on in Mike" someone inside murmured. If Mike had not been standing so close to the door he wouldn't have heard it. The moment Mike walked in he knew something had happened. Charlie was on Briggs's bed pale and still, and Johnny and Briggs's were sitting at the big window in the room watching Charlie.

"What's going on?" Mike asked worried. They seemed worried and almost in some sort of shock. Briggs lowered his head and Johnny looked outside.

"Briggs?" Mike asked looking at them expectantly.

"Johnny? One of you tell me what's going on, now" Mike said in a menacing voice getting impatient.

"Someone attacked and brutally _beat_ Charlie" Briggs said with anger dripping from his voice.

"When I found her she wasn't breathing…" he continued but then stopped. Briggs couldn't continue, he was too worried about Charlie and had no words to describe what happened after.

"Briggs brought her back here" Johnny continued for Briggs, "and she took a shower and passed out in the kitchen. We think she's just tired but we're still worried there is something else." Mike looked at Johnny in shock and then looked at Charlie on the bed. That explained a lot about what he just walked into.

"Did you check her Briggs?" Mike asked looking at Briggs. Knowing Briggs he must have checked her at some point before now. Briggs would have done it to make sure she had no broken bones or internal bleeding and considering Charlie was not in a hospital right now, Mike understood that she was as okay as okay can get. While in his thoughts, Mike caught the brief movement of Briggs nodding. Briggs looked so lost and helpless, and that was not normal for him. Mike walked over to the bed from his place at the door and sat down close to her. He put his hand on her arm to check if she was feverish or anything of the sort, but before he could come to any conclusion, Briggs growled his name.

"Don't touch her Mike" Briggs growled seeing Mike's hand on Charlie's arm. He didn't want anyone but Johnny and himself touching her. He knew that Mike could be trusted with his job and Graceland, but with the exception of Johnny, he wouldn't trust anyone else with his girl, especially when she was in a fragile state. Mike immediately retracted his hand looking at Briggs. He was surprised at how protective Briggs was at the moment, but he did understand where Briggs was coming from. Briggs's feelings for Charlie had been obvious to him for the longest while. He didn't ask anyone about it afraid that they would get angry at him for asking or saying such a thing, but he knew that was he saw was actually happening.

"Who did this?" Mike asked after a while staring at Charlie's body.

"WHO did this?" Mike asked again raising his voice. Briggs looked at him calmly.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here would I?" Briggs answered quietly. Mike touched Charlie's arm again, waiting for Briggs to scowl at him, but Briggs said and did nothing.

"Charlie?" Mike whispered to her.

"Charlie, can you hear me?" Charlie didn't respond, she didn't even flinch and that scared him. Mike placed his palm on her forehead and it occurred to him that Charlie felt really cold.

"Charlie, you need to wake up so I'm sure you're okay" Mike said quickly feeling the rest of her body to see if her whole body was cold. As he expected, she was freezing all over.

"Briggs, get a rag, pour hot water over it and then bring it back to me" Mike said not looking at anyone, starting to worry greatly for his friend.

"What's going on?" Briggs asked confused but starting to get up to walk out the door and do what Mike said.

"She's freezing Briggs, she's freezing and we need to warm her up" Mike said rushing it all out. He needed Briggs to hurry up.

"We'll start at her feet and work our way up" Mike explained.

"Johnny, join Briggs and bring as many as you can at once. We need to cover her in them and warm her up as soon as possible." Johnny immediately got up and started rushing out the door with Briggs.

After a few minutes it seemed like it was all taking too long.

"HURRY THE HELL UP!" Mike screamed while trying to somehow cool Charlie off. Just then Briggs and Johnny ran in with a bunch of self-made hot packs.

"Lay them by her feet" Mike commanded. Briggs and Johnny did what he asked and started running out for more. Before they knew it they were all sitting on the bed next to her waiting for her to wake up. She had hot packs going up to her head and on her head. She looked peaceful almost, but they were still worried. Hours and hours passed by and Charlie hadn't moved an inch. She lay so very still on Briggs' bed. The guys had taken turns taking a shower and getting food yet she still didn't even flinch. It was starting to get dark and they were all pacing in the room.

"I'm starting to think something else is up" Briggs said.

"Briggs man, why didn't you take her to the hospital when you found her?" Johnny asked annoyed.

"It's Charlie, I figure she'd be okay" Briggs answered feeling stupid. Johnny was right, he should have taken her straight there. Briggs and Johnny both looked out the window and watched the sunset. It was going to be seven soon. Briggs had found her early this morning and that she had only been up once for a short period of time was bugging him as well as Johnny.

"Guys, I think she needs a hospital, now" Mike said while watching Charlie carefully. Her body was breaking into a cold sweat and she was paling quickly. Her heart rate seemed to have escalated dangerously and the hot packs seemed practically useless. Briggs and Johnny both turned around quickly and looked at Charlie. Mike was right, she had to be brought in for some professional, medical help.

"Mikey, grab the car" Briggs demanded as he started lifting Charlie of the bed, letting all the hot packs fall off her body and back onto the bed. Mike ran out to get the car while Johnny opened doors for Briggs and closed up behind them. In the car, Mike drove as quickly as he could while Briggs and Johnny sat in the backseat with Charlie.

"Come on Charlie, be strong for me" Briggs murmured over and over again. All three guys were panicking and worried.

When they reached the emergency room, Briggs was carrying Charlie while Mike was parking and Johnny was yelling at the nurses standing in the emergency room.

"What happened? What's her name?" A nurse asked them while she had others bring her a gurney. Briggs put Charlie down as gently as possible and stroked her hair.

"Her name is Catherine, but she responds to Charlie. We found her this morning severely beaten and not breathing. We were able to resuscitate her, but then she collapsed a while later and her body was freezing to the touch. We tried to warm her up and a while ago we noticed that her heart rate was really fast and that she was breaking into a cold sweat, which is when we decided to bring her in" Johnny explained as quickly as possible, doing his best not to leave anything out.

"Which one of you is her family?" The nurse asked. Just then Mike ran into the emergency room hearing the question.

"We all are" he answered for the three of them as Briggs and Johnny nodded in agreement.

"My god" the nurse said quietly in annoyance, but Mike, Briggs, and Johnny couldn't care less what she thought. The three of them stood helplessly as Charlie was wheeled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews :) Soooooooo... **

**People have asked that I keep writing so I have and this is the third chapter. It picks up right after chapter 2 so if you're a bit lost, just read the last few parts of chapter two and it should click :)There are pictures that go with the memory part of what I wrote which is why it starts a new part right after but I don't know how to put pictures yet :s But yeah, so here it is and I hope you enjoy it ;) And I am open to any ideas as to what comes now and what she should remember first! Sorry for any weird or stupid spelling and grammar mistakes ;)**

* * *

They stood until she disappeared around the corner before they decided to take a seat in the waiting area. While Briggs, Mike, and Johnny sat there, they all went back into a memory they had with Charlie.

Hours and hours passed while they sat there and didn't speak a word. It was almost 12 o'clock before the doctor that had attended to Charlie came out with a face that looked perplexed.

"One of you _will_ explain to me what the hell is going on" he demanded as he waited for one of us to answer. Johnny got up and spoke for the three of us.

"What we told you when we brought her in is all we really know. We don't know what happened before we found her this morning on the beach. We didn't want to ask her when she first woke because we figured that she needed some food and rest before she would have the energy to tell us anything."

The doctor stared at us and then said, "Now which one of you was genius enough to bring her in?"

"I was" Mike said as he looked the doctor directly in the eyes for the first time.

"Then what the hell is wrong with the other two of you?" The doctor asked, more a rhetorical question, as he shook his head.

"How is she doc?" Briggs asked getting to the point.

"She is dehydrated and because she had a while where she wasn't getting oxygen, her heart was affected slightly but she should make a full recovery. There isn't much we can do for her but hydrate her. Other than that the bruises should heal in time though they might make it hard for her to do things on her own for a while. I trust you will help her, and the sensible one of you three I trust will know if she needs medical attention once more or if something isn't the way it should be. It seems she was also struck on the head. I believe you guys didn't see it because her hair covers it well, but the blow to the head did not cause any damage to the brain. In spite of the pain she might feel, she is very lucky to have survived what she did, especially having been taken care of by three _pea-brains_. Now, we did do a full check-up on her and she was not raped, but either way this must have all been very traumatizing and I suggest she not be left alone for the next month or two. Any questions?"

There was one question on their minds and it was asked simultaneously, "When can we take her home?"

"I would like to keep her here for the night, but she can go home tomorrow, in a wheelchair." Briggs, Johnny, and Mike knew she wouldn't like that but they would do whatever they had to, to make sure she recovered fully as quickly as possible.

After we were given a speech by the doctor about everything we should watch out for when we took her out the next day, we were allowed to go and see her. She was placed in her own room because she was only to be in the hospital overnight. When we walked in we all stopped and just looked at her. Charlie, no matter how peaceful she might've looked, still looked like she was dealing with an internal struggle. The bruises were starting to color and laying there with the IV hooked into her, the realization of how bad she had gotten beaten hit the guys real hard.

"Oh my god, Charlie" Briggs said, the first to speak after having walked into the room. They stood for what seemed like ages before they actually walked towards the bed. Mike stood at the foot of the bed while Johnny and Briggs each held one of her hands. Briggs and Johnny both bent down and kissed her on the forehead, and after a while Briggs started to stroke her hair.

"How could we let this happen?" Briggs asked quietly looking at Mike and Johnny. "I didn't even know she went out" Mike said looking down at her.

"She didn't even get the chance to call one of us for help" Johnny squeaked out. He seemed to be on the verge of crying as his thumb caressed her hand. He let go of her hand as he turned around and covered his face with his hands.

"Damn it!" He hissed loudly. He punched the wall trying to let out some of his anger but it only upset him more.

"Watch it Johnny, you'll wake her!" Briggs hissed watching the man who was like a brother to him try to let out his frustrations.

"Paul man, what did we miss?"Johnny asked looking at Briggs. Briggs walked over to Johnny and gave him a bear hug.

"She's gonna be alright man. Our girl is gonna be alright" Briggs said.

"She's gonna be fine" he said looking at Mike while still hugging Johnny. Briggs let go of Johnny just when a nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are almost over. You boys have half an hour" she said as she walked out almost immediately. Johnny and Briggs walked back to Charlie to hold her hands once again. We had no idea how long we stood there but when the nurse came to warn us that the visiting hours were over about half an hour before, we didn't care. The nurse came back a few minutes later with a newspaper and just stood at the door.

"Get out, NOW!" She said angrily.

"We love you baby, you're gonna be just fine" Johnny said putting his head to hers before placing a kiss on her temple. Briggs kissed her forehead before heading towards the door, Johnny following suit. Mike walked to her side and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be back for you tomorrow" he said before joining Johnny and Briggs by the door. While they stood watching Charlie the nurse used the newspaper in hand to smack them all out into the hallway.

"Go home!" She hissed even louder than before. They all rushed away from her and then walked out silently.

"Man, we need some sleep" Briggs said as he yawned. They walked to the parking lot, drove back to Graceland, and once they reached jumped into their beds closing their doors behind them. All three slept like babies and before they knew it the morning had come. They all showered and then went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"It feels weird" Mike said looking at Briggs and Johnny.

"Graceland feels empty" Johnny said nodding. Briggs cooked up a nice breakfast and they all ate in silence. They knew they could only get her later so they took their time eating and cleaning up.

"We will never let anything like this ever happen to her again" Briggs said, his voice dark.

"Never" Both Johnny and Mike said. The afternoon was spent surfing and talking about the others that were on cases somewhere else at the moment. Next thing they knew, they were on their way to the hospital to pick up Charlie.

Charlie had been given clothes from the nurses and sat on the bed with a wheelchair next to it when Briggs, Johnny, and Mike came in. Mike went in first and Charlie smiled broadly.

"Levi" she said, her voice sounding hoarse.

He smiled back and walked over to her giving her a kiss on her cheek when saying, "Hey beautiful." Johnny walked in next.

"Hey baby" he said as he reached her bed. When he reached it he stood before her for a while. He looked carefully at her and then kissed her on her forehead and her cheeks. Mike and Johnny stood next to the wheelchair when Briggs slowly walked in. He took big strides towards her, reaching her in three steps. Briggs bent down some to be on her level before he hugged her carefully and kissed her on her cheek.

"I was so worried" he said into crook of her neck.

Charlie just smiled, "I know" she said. When Briggs let go she looked at her three brotherly figures smiling.

"Hi" she sighed. "Just to let you guys know, I am NOT getting in that wheelchair." They all looked at her with a face that said 'you better get in that thing'. Charlie frowned when she looked at how their faces obviously expressed that she didn't have a choice in the matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples, I am real sorry that this took me a long time to upload and that it is shorter than the rest but I was having trouble making up my mind and still am. I would like you guys' opinion :) Would you guys want it to be another agent that took Charlie or would you want it to be connected to an old case of hers and Paul's? I am starting to plan out exactly what memories she will recover and what they will figure out along the way so it might take a while but I am doing my best to juggle school work and this fanfic because I love writing on it! Anyways, hope you guys like it, and please share any ideas you might have for me! I am totally open to any ideas you give me and will probably use most of them or as many as I can. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

When they got back to Graceland, Charlie was already asleep. She had fallen asleep in the car and the boys were not planning to wake her up knowing she needed her rest. They were happy that she could fall asleep, but knew that soon they would have to wake her up to make sure she ate. While Briggs carried her to his room and put her onto his bed, she mumbled some but didn't wake. Mike and Johnny were obviously worried but said nothing as they looked around the empty-feeling Graceland. Briggs walked back into the kitchen where Mike and Johnny stood staring out at the ocean.

"What now" Mike asked as he looked at Briggs, Johnny saying or doing anything.

"Nothing…we wait till she wakes and then see if she remembers anything" Johhny answered. The three men decided that they would go nuts if they stayed in and waited so while Johnny and Briggs went surfing, Mike stayed at Graceland with Charlie who was still sound asleep. Just when Mike was about to go and check where Johnny and Briggs were, Charlie mumbled something about a fight.

"No….don't…fight this….stop" she murmured in her sleep. She seemed to be having a bad dream.

"Charlie wake up, Charlie it's okay, wake up, come on!" Mike said while he shook her. The harder he shook her, the more into her dream she seemed to go until suddenly she just stopped and her body relaxed in his hold. He sighed as he saw her eyes flutter open, revealing the fear he knew he was to expect."I won't let anything happen to you, your safe" he whispered to her while he watched her relive her dream once more.

"Do you remember what happened in your dream?" Mike asked Charlie considering that it probably had to do with the events of the night before Briggs found her.

"I…bits and pieces" she said far in thought. "Mikey, can you get Paul for me please?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure, you okay?" Mike asked starting worried. What would she need Paul for that she couldn't talk to him about? Mike got up from the next to Charlie and went to find Paul. He couldn't imagine what she might be needing to talk to Paul about that was such a secret, that it could not be shared with him. They all lived at Graceland, they were all friends, and yes they all had their own pasts but it couldn't be that far back, right? "Briggs" he yelled as he got to the living room. "Briggs" he yelled louder just to make sure it wasn't a matter of Paul not hearing him. 'Must still be surfing' he thought to himself. Mike went to the door and quickly went down the stairs in search for Briggs, not wanting to leave Charlie alone for too long. When he saw Paul coming his way he stopped where he was and lifted his hands. "Where were you man? Was trying to find you" he said to him. Paul wasn't even wet anymore so he wondered how long he hadn't been surfing for.

"What's up Mike? Charlie okay?" Paul asked quickly, already making his way towards Graceland. Mike followed close behind him as he told Paul about the nightmare she had.

"And she asked if I could get you" Mike finished.

"Why?" Paul asked quickly, speeding up his pace.

"I don't know" Mike sighed as they reached the steps going up to Graceland.

"Charlie is still in my room right?" He asked jogging towards the bedrooms.

"Yep" Mike said walking towards the kitchen. He was just going to hang around in there while Paul talked to Charlie. He did not want to get into anything that was private to them.

"Charlie babe, you okay?" Paul asked immediately when he entered the room seeing her on his bed curled up. Charlie looked at him as she nodded and uncurled. She patted the spot across from her quietly asking him for her to sit with him. Paul sat down across from Charlie and moved some of the hair out of her face.

"Hey beautiful" he said as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She smiled into his hand as she closed her eyes. "Mike said you asked for me after you had a bad dream, something wrong or strange happen in it?" Paul asked after a while. Charlie's eyes immediately opened as her head shot up.

"Paul, there was no noise, at all" she said quietly, her eyes pleading for him to understand what she meant by that.

"I'm sure you were disoriented. It's natural that someone can't focus on the sounds around them in a scary situation" he said in a matter-of-fact way.

"No, Paul, I mean there was nothing. No ocean, no shuffling of shoes, no ticking of a branch on a window, nothing!" She said exasperated.

"What did you see?" Paul asked cautiously, not knowing if she wanted to tell him. "Darkness" She said simply.

"Were you on the ground or something?" He asked starting to get curious as to where the hell she could have possibly been.

"I was standing somewhere. I can't tell on what I was standing. It all sort of was there in bits and pieces, and then it was gone" she whispered. She looked so lost sitting on the bed with so many thoughts yet no proper memory of the event in her head. It was killing Paul to see her suffer through knowing something bad happened but not being able to tell exactly what happened to her. They knew that she wasn't raped, but it didn't change the fact that someone managed to get his Charlie, an FBI agent for heaven's sake. This person had to be damn good at what they were doing, or simply one of their own, an agent of some sort. The thought was quickly dismissed because he knew that if that was the case, finding the person would be basically impossible.

"You hungry?" He asked her after a thoughtful silence. He didn't want to ask her anything else, afraid that he would push her further into her own mind, too far. Charlie frowned at the mention of food but got off the bed anyways to walk to the door. Briggs followed her and they walked out together towards the kitchen. While she was walking down the stairs she suddenly stopped in deep thought, almost causing Paul to bump into her. He walked past her down the stairs so that he could see her face. Johnny had come back and taken a shower and was sitting with Mike by the bar when they saw that Charlie was out of it. They walked towards Briggs who was still in the process of figuring out what was going.

"She alright man?" Johnny asked looking at Charlie who seemed almost in a catatonic state.

"I think she remembers something" Briggs said waiting for her to come back to them. Just then, Charlie looked at Johnny and Mike, confused at why she was standing on the stairs.

"Stairs" she said slowly. "I went down stairs."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys :) I'm sorry that this chapter is so late. Tomorrow I have my last exams before summer which is why tonight I was like you know what, let me do this! I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, as well as my Spanish which is not so great either. Enjoy it ;)

* * *

"Charlie baby, what do you remember huh?" Briggs asked her after a long moment of silence.

"I…nothing…nevermind" Charlie mumbled and continued her decent down the stairs.

"Charlie" Briggs said stopping her, gripping her arm, "what did you see? You can tell me, nothing will happen to you." For some reason though, Charlie was not reassured.

"I'm fine boys" she said with a bad attempt at a smile pushing past the three of them and yanking her arm from Briggs' grip. She walked over to the fridge, opening it and taking out a jug of milk. While she walked in the kitchen in search of cereal, the boys walked over to the bar, Mike and Johnny sitting down, and just watched her.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed looking at them desperately, "stop staring at me will you?!"

"Charlie" Mike said trying to get her attention while she kept looking for cereal. She ignored him though and continued opening cabinets.

"Charlie" Johnny then said a bit louder, but still, she ignored them.

"Charlie" Briggs said firmly.

She turned to them angrily, "What?"

"The cereal is in the cabinet on the far left" Mike said quietly. All three were shocked that she couldn't remember, then again, she was probably traumatized, confusing her even more than she already was. I mean, who could blame her?

Charlie went to the cabinet, took out the cereal with a sigh, and then stood still for a while, cereal box in hand.

"Bowls and plates in the cabinet above the sink" Johnny said, knowing that she was trying to figure out what she would put the cereal in and where it was in the kitchen. She put the cereal box by the milk as well as the bowl that she took out of the cabinet. Once again, she stood lost in the kitchen. Briggs walked around the island counter and took a spoon out of a drawer in the kitchen. He then walked over to her and held it up to her.

"Thank you" she mumbled and took the spoon. Paul, however, did not move away from her. He just stood and watched her as she prepared her cereal and milk. "Excuse me" Charlie said to him as she walked past him to put the cereal and milk back. She picked up her bowl and started her way to the table. Briggs stayed where he was in the kitchen while Johnny got up and started behind Charlie.

"Charlie sweetheart" he called to her as he walked after her. The moment Johnny put his hand on her waist to stop her he knew it was a mistake. The bowl slipped from her hands as she screamed and created distance between them.

"Shit Charlie, I'm sorry" he quickly said to her, his eyes pleading with her to realize that he meant no harm and that he was Johnny, the man she had grown to love like a brother. "Charlie" he pleaded, "Charlie please I'm so sorry." Charlie wouldn't raise her head to look at him as she stood hugging herself a few meters away from him. Briggs slowly and carefully started to make his way towards her but stopped when she looked up, her eyes full of the fear she held.

"I'm sorry" she cried quietly.

"It's okay, it's my fault, I am the one who is sorry" Johnny said sadly. It bothered him and surely the others too that she was so afraid and fragile. Charlie was the strongest woman he knew, and to see her like this was heartbreaking. She just stood nodding as he walked up to her. Charlie didn't back up any further making Johnny feel more confident in his steps. When he reached he hugged her. It took her a while but finally Charlie responded and hugged him back. She held onto him like he was her life and he held her like he thought he could take away her fears if he held on tight enough. He swayed a bit with her to calm her down while Mike and Briggs cleaned up the mess the cereal and milk had made on the ground. Johnny kissed her temple, then her cheeks and held her head in his hands. "I will protect you" he said to her, a promise he meant to keep.

Johnny held her until suddenly she became heavy in his arms. "Charlie, Charlie can you hear me?" Johnny asked, panicked.

"She's probably tired man. Just put her on the couch so we can keep an eye on her" Mike advised. Johnny did exactly that.

"Mikey, she's in bad shape, real bad shape" Johnny said to Mike. Mike could feel the pain it was causing his friend because it was getting to him too. Mike glanced at Charlie and then looked to Paul.

"We need to cool off" Mike said, "all of us". Paul knew he was right, they all needed to relax a bit and let go of their anger towards the person who made Charlie so afraid.

"I'm going for a walk" Briggs declared, "Mikey, you're coming with me."

"What? No!" Mikey countered. "It isn't up for discussion; Johnny will call us if anything happens."

Johnny nodded and looked at Mike, "Go, blow off some steam." Mike nodded and followed Briggs out the door. Johnny knew that Briggs wanted to talk to Mike about who might have done this to Charlie, and he knew Briggs was right to think it had to be someone from one of their cases. Johnny knew that it couldn't be anyone he had handled; it had to be Briggs or Mike's case.

It had been at least an hour since Paul and Mike had gone for a walk and Charlie was still out of it. When Charlie woke up, they weren't back yet and it was just her and Johnny.

"Look at that, sleeping beauty is up" Johnny said with a smile. Charlie smiled back and pulled herself into a sitting position on the couch. Johnny came to sit next to her, and they both sat in silence for a while.

"I am strong, I will remain strong" Charlie said out-of-the-blue, more to herself than to anyone else.

"You don't have to be strong" said Johnny. She knew that they were there for her to catch her if and when she fell, but she was gonna be strong in this situation, she was going to harden her heart and get on with her life.

"Yes, I do" Charlie said, effectively ending the conversation.

"Charlie, we got you a new cell phone cause we couldn't find yours. It has all our numbers in it, and Briggs, Mike, and I are on speed dial" Johnny said as she walked away. Charlie found it on the dining table and picked it up just as it rang. Confused, she looked at the caller ID. 'Blocked Number' it read. She glanced at Johnny who had put his head back on the couch and seemed to be falling asleep before she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively. Charlie almost dropped the phone as her heart plummeted to her stomach hearing the deep, male voice on the other end.

"Mi Amor, how are you feeling? It was a bit uncomfortable being dead wasn't it?"

"Who is this?" She managed to whisper.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience mi cariño, but I'm sure you'll get over it just fine" the voice said. Charlie could just feel the man smiling on the other end of the line.

"What did you do to me?" Charlie said, the pain in her voice evident to the man on the phone with her. She no longer felt fragile; she was confused, frustrated and angry.

"Oh come on sweetheart, surely something must have come back to you. We had such a _great time_. I thought our conversations were very _educational_. I'm sure Paul would be glad to hear that I checked up on you to make sure you made it back to him, right? He cares about you so much…It must suck for him to have to share _his niñita_ with others" the man teased.

"I can't remember anything but stairs and darkness. But I'm sure you already knew that" Charlie said bitterly.

"Pero mi amor, there must be something else that keeps coming back…something that seems so familiar" the man pushed.

"Don't call me that" Charlie said quickly. She hated this but she had to know who was on the other end of the line.

"Don't be so bitter _mi amor_, I like you being feisty a lot more" the man said, his voice becoming dangerously low. Charlie stayed quiet, what was she supposed to say to this man? Just then, Briggs and Mike walked in, Briggs smiling at the sight of Johnny asleep on the couch. His smile quickly disappeared when he realized Charlie wasn't in the living room area with Johnny.

"I see that Paul and that other one are home so I take it talking might not be so easy anymore, eh mi amor?" the man said knowing damn well that Paul being there meant she couldn't talk freely without being interrogated. How the hell did he know that Mike and Paul were back at all? "Do me a favor ah beautiful? Tell Paul I took good care of his niñita and that he shouldn't bother trying to find me. I'm a ghost" the man laughed. Abruptly, he stopped laughing. "Mi cariño, don't forget to thank Paul and the other one for cleaning up the cereal and milk you dropped all over the floor. They didn't have to do that for you" the man said. The line went dead right after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am so very very sorry that it is so late. I made it longer than the last chapter and I know it isn't that long and I owe you guys so much more but I will make it up to you! Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, and of course enjoy the chapter! I finally know exactly where I am going with this and there is a lot more Charlie and Briggs cuteness coming up! For those who have seen the first and second episode of Season 2, gosh that is cute! Anyways, thanks to those who had written reviews before, and again enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Even after the line went dead, Charlie stood holding the phone to her ear. She was in complete shock. Not only did this man know what happened to her, but he had been there and been a part of it, and was able to see everything going on at and in Graceland. She wondered how much he could actually see. So far she knew, he could see downstairs and that was it.

"Charlie, was someone on the phone?" Paul asked, wondering about the confusion displayed on her face and who could know that number if it wasn't one of them. "No one but us knows the number to that phone."

"No, wrong number" Charlie answered putting the phone down. She knew not to lie to Paul but there was no way she could tell him, he would flip! Right after she said it, she received a text message saying, "Liar". Her eyes grew big as she saw the text message? How the heck did the man manage that?

"What was that?" Briggs asked. She hoped he hadn't noticed the sound of the incoming text.

"Phone services message" Charlie said quickly, stumbling a bit over her words. Just then, another text message came in. "Tell him mi amor. If you don't, I will make sure he finds out and trust me when I say he won't be happy with you" it read. "Damn it" she cursed under her breath. This man was going to push this. She scanned the room and the space outside to see if she could figure out how the man was able to see them and maybe even hear them. Of course, Charlie couldn't find a thing. Damn the man was good! "Paul…I um…the phone…" she started but for some reason she didn't feel like she could say it. Charlie knew he would be so angry, and not just him, Johnny and Mikey too. Johnny especially cause he was on the couch the entire time and she didn't tell him.

"What about the phone Charlie?" Briggs asked, his eyes narrowing. Something was bothering her big time, he could feel it. "Ey Mikey, wake Johnny would you? Him sleeping is bugging me right now" Briggs said to Mike.

"Okay…" Mike said as he picked up a pillow from a chair and threw it real hard at Johnny.

"Ouch, damn you Levi" he said as he shook his head to wake himself properly. He looked up to see Briggs looking at him expectantly. "What's up man?" He said as he got up and stood next to Briggs then looked at Charlie. Now that Charlie had all three of them looking at her with their concerned and curious expressions, she didn't want to say anything about it anymore. They would all three go into a fit and she could do this alone, right?

As if hearing her thoughts, another text message came in on her phone. "Mi cariño, listen carefully. I give you 3 minutes to tell them or they will all get a less than kind text message concerning your safety" it said. Why did the man want them to know so bad?

"I have to tell you guys something and you are not going to like it" Charlie started out saying.

"You remember something Chuck?" Johnny asked her.

"Not really…though someone decided they would help me out" she said mysteriously.

"Well that's a good thing right? Someone helping you remember things" Mikey said to her and the guys.

"The um…the phone call wasn't a wrong number. It was a man, a man who knew very well about things that he should not" she said.

"What man?" Briggs asked, speaking for the first time since she started telling them.

"I don't know who he is. He called and told me to tell you that he took good care of me and that you shouldn't bother trying to find him because he's a ghost. He also told me to remember to thank you and Mikey for cleaning up the mess I made of my cereal and milk…". When Charlie finished speaking, Paul looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Did he give you his name?" Briggs asked furious.

"No".

"Give me the phone Charlie" Briggs demanded walking up to her. He had no intention of letting this go. "Give me the phone, now" he almost yelled. Charlie backed up and held the phone to her chest.

"Paul, you need to calm down, violence won't solve this" Charlie said struggling not to show her fear for Briggs.

"Briggs, back off" Johnny said firmly, still standing by the couch. He could tell that Charlie was very uncomfortable with Briggs coming off to her like that. Her phone made a noise signaling another text message.

"Don't check that, give it to me" Paul said reaching to grab the phone from her. Charlie shook her head and made a quick turn into the kitchen so she wouldn't get trapped against the wall. Briggs stopped going after her and just stared at her, making Charlie stop backing away from him.

She dared look at the phone and open the text message. "But cariñita, violence will solve this…and you will know this when the time comes" it read. He could hear her. The man on the other end could hear them!

"What did it say?" Johnny asked coming to stand next to the island counter.

"He can hear us" she responded quietly.

"He said that? Come on Chuck, how you know he's not just saying that to creep you out?" Johnny said unsure.

"He didn't say it, he said that violence would solve this and that I would know it when the time came." Briggs stood and looked at Charlie carefully. He knew she was frustrated and only wanted to protect him and the guys, but that wasn't her job, it was theirs.

"Paul, this doesn't mean you were right, okay? You are reckless when you are angry and I don't want you doing anything stupid" Charlie snapped at Briggs.

"Oh come on! It's isn't like Mikey and Johnny aren't the same" he argued back.

"I care about you Paul! I care about all of you!" Charlie yelled, "And I will not have you leave me again without me knowing that you are going to be okay. You will NEVER do that to me again, you hear me?"

"Charlie, don't be so bitter mi amor, I hear it's not healthy" Briggs said with an edge of sarcasm. Charlie paled at his words.

"Chuck, you alright?" Johnny asked seeing how Charlie suddenly looked faint.

"What'd you say to me?" She asked Briggs , ignoring Johnny.

"You heard me" he said with arrogance.

"Briggs" Johnny hissed, his voice carrying out a warning.

"I said not to be so bitter. You really need to let things go Charlie."

"No Paul, I need exact words" she said, confusing even Mikey who had been standing a distance away not wanting to get in on all the tension.

"I said, _don't be so bitter mi amor_" Briggs repeated, "Is there a point to this?"

"There was something that would seem familiar…" Charlie mumbled as she walked to look out the window and towards the beach. She continued muttering things until the three guys could no longer take it.

"Charlie" Mike said, voice raised and getting her attention. "Did you remember something?" He asked curiously. Johnny and Briggs came to stand by him as they looked at Charlie trying to see past her own confusion.

"I…you…he said" Charlie stammered, trying to get her words out. Her face showed great confusion and she held the phone as if her life depended on it. Suddenly, her phone rang, startling all of them. She looked at it, then at the three men standing before her before she picked up.

The humorless laugh on the other end of the phone sent chills through her body.

"I see something was…what did I say before? Right… I think the word I used was…familiar, eh cariñita?" He asked. Charlie knew the question was not meant to be answered so she didn't bother. Johnny's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to read her expression. "Still no memories?" The man asked.

"None" Charlie said quietly. She thought he hadn't heard her until he responded.

"Mi amorcita, understand something, your memories are not gone for good because what kind of fun would that be? I am happy you decided to be _an honest lady_ and tell your man about my call" the man joked.

"It isn't as if I had a choice" Charlie said through clenched teeth. This man was driving her nuts and he knew it. She couldn't figure out who he was and he knew damn well who she was and what had happened to her. She was determined to figure out who he was but had nowhere to start.

"So, tell me, that man of yours say something that sounded familiar?" the man asked knowingly teasing her.

"He told me not to be so bitter" Charlie confessed.

"I told you mi amor, bitterness does not suit you, feisty is a better look." Charlie clenched the phone in her hand while her other hand ran through her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do you want from me?" She asked sounding beaten.

"Why, nothing mi amor, your man on the other hand…he knows what he did and I promised him he would pay."

This made Charlie look at Briggs. Briggs stared at her, confused, curious, and seething with anger. Johnny took the phone from Charlie before she could react and spoke angrily.

"Stop playing games with Charlie! She is not your toy! Stay away from her or I swear to God I will hunt you down and I will hurt you!" Johnny yelled into the phone. Charlie stood in shock. Johnny had been angry before, but like this? No, never like this. The man spoke back loud enough for Mikey and Briggs, who had moved closer, and Johnny and Charlie to hear.

"Charlie, mi cariñita, watch your step" the man said laughing before he hung up.

"Watch your step?" Mike asked, him, Johnny and Briggs immediately looking at the floor they were standing on. Charlie, on the other hand, looked deep in thought. She stood very still, closing her eyes as if waiting for something, and then there it was, parts of a memory.

_All the stones. Stones on covered up holes in the ground. I walked, still dazed through what looked like a body dump. "Watch your step" the man walking with her said quietly. They had been placed in rows. It was organized. A sudden darkness clouded my vision and before I knew it I was half way across the body dump. I couldn't remember where I was or why I was there. The man guided me through the rows with a hand on my lower back. I was in a yard of some sort. There were steps going down into the ground, a basement. I went down the steps and suddenly it was dark. There seemed to be no light, not a sound. I stopped walking and two small torches next to gravestones flickered on. Fresh flowers stood by each tombstone. Again, a dark flash and suddenly I sat on a couch in a living room. A man stood before me and flashed a smile that looked all too familiar. "Ghost" he whispered to me…_

When Charlie opened her eyes, Johnny, Briggs, and Mike could tell that whatever she saw wasn't getting them any closer to figuring out who the man was. She looked confused but disappointed.

"It doesn't help, it didn't help" She said softly. She looked at the floor suddenly finding it the most interesting thing possible. Johnny hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's okay babe, don't force it" he said kindly.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I didn't mean to get angry like that and scare you. It wasn't right of me" Briggs said, looking like a little boy who just got his dreams crushed.

"I know you didn't mean it, he's just frustrating" Charlie replied giving him a small smile.

"I'm hungry" Johnny said suddenly.

Charlie giggled, surprised to hear herself laugh, "You're always up for food Johnny." Mike shook his head at Johnny watching Johnny go over to the take out numbers pile.

"You okay?" Mike asked Charlie. She nodded and did her best to not look as frightened by her memory as she was. Mike gave her a hug and kissed her temple.

"I want pizza Johnny" Mike yelled jogging over to where Johnny was ready to order some Chinese. Charlie laughed and looked back towards the ocean.

It was peaceful that day, and she smiled when she felt Briggs gently wrap his arms around her and rest his head on hers.

"I will protect you" he said more to himself than to her. Charlie kissed his arm and turned to look at him. The smile he flashed her almost had her running and jumping through the glass windows. The smile, even if kind, looked all too familiar…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so this is Chapter 7 and I wasn't too sure about this one so it might seem kinda far out. I'm real sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations but I needed a bridge chapter to get me to where I wanted to go with this so here it is. Special thanks to someone who goes by Karkoolka because this person has reviewed on each of my chapters and I am always very happy to see that they reviewed! :D SO big thanks to you, I really seriously appreciate it! :) And yeah, as always excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit lousy!**

* * *

The moment Briggs smiled, Charlie pulled away. She could see that it hurt him to have her do that, but she couldn't help it. Briggs' smiled disappeared just as quickly as it appeared and she couldn't do anything to excuse her behavior.

Before Briggs could ask anything, Mike yelled, "Pizza's here" from the front door. Charlie and Briggs hadn't even heard the knock on the door.

"Briggs man, we're short like 50 bucks" Johnny yelled also at the door.

"50 bucks is basically the whole damn pizza Johnny" Briggs yelled back shaking his head and laughing. Briggs took out his wallet, found a $50 and walked to the door to give it to the pizza delivery man, leaving Charlie standing at the large window. Johnny jogged back inside with the pizza while Mike jogged after him. The moment Johnny put it down, Mike opened the box and took a slice out. The pizza was already in his mouth when Briggs gave him a hard smack on the back.

"Ladies first Mikey" he reminded him, but Mikey couldn't say anything because the smack on the back had been so hard it had caused him to choke on the piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Damn it Paul" Charlie said, brows knit together with worry while she lightly patted Mike on the back trying to get him to stop choking. Johnny only laughed and mumbled something about karma. Once Mikey stopped choking and had finally swallowed, he offered Charlie the piece of pizza he held in hand. Charlie grimaced and shook her head.

"Go ahead Mikey" she laughed, not really feeling up to eating. The gravestones and body dump in the memory had taken her appetite from her.

"You're not hungry?" Johnny asked worried, "You haven't eaten all day." Briggs had also turned to look at Charlie with a concerned expression. He was taking out beers from the fridge for everyone.

"Beer?" He asked Charlie, but she just shook her head.

"Water" she mumbled, getting her own glass and filling it with tap water. Mike had stopped eating and looked confusedly at Charlie. She had had a memory and even though none of them knew what she had seen, it had gotten to her.

"What'd you see Charlie?" Briggs asked, realizing what Mike had. The fact that Briggs was the one asking made Charlie feel even worse. The man had said that this was all about Briggs paying for something he had done, and if she didn't tell him he would get angry, but if she did tell him she knew he would be even angrier. She decided right then that this memory was to be ignored; she would not tell Briggs, not Mike, and not even Johnny.

"I'm gonna go to my room guys, enjoy the pizza" Charlie opted to say, taking the glass of water with her. All Mike, Briggs and Johnny could do was watch her go. They knew that she wasn't one to be pushed, but they were afraid that in this case, pushing was exactly what she needed.

The three guys at in silence and thought about Charlie. What could they do for her if she didn't tell them anything? There wasn't much they could do without knowing anything. Briggs was the only that had seen her reaction towards his smile, and it had hurt him greatly. Charlie had never pulled back from him like that.

"I'm going to check on her" he announced and he was ready to get up when Mike held him down.

"Mike—" he threatened but was stopped by Johnny hissing his name.

"I'll go" Mike said, and Briggs knew deep down that it was better but on the other hand he was jealous. Jealous of the fact that most probably Charlie would talk to Mikey about what was up when she wouldn't talk to him. The look she gave him when he smiled was one of pure fear and he had never thought that she would be one to give him that look. She knew his dark side as well as his bright side, and she looked only to the bright side because she knew him better than anyone at Graceland. She cared for him and he for her, but Charlie's face when he smiled made him wonder where that fear had come from.

"Charlie?" Mike asked, knocking on her bedroom door and pushing it open only slightly. He didn't want to disturb her or upset her. If she did not want him in there, he would leave out of respect for her wishes.

"Charlie, you okay in here?" He asked, his eyes scanning the room. To his surprise she wasn't there. There was only one way out of Graceland and that was through the front door, they couldn't have missed her right?

"Charlie" he tried once more, this time pushing the door open all the way. The clothes she was wearing before lay on the ground by her bed and he wondered where she had gone. Mike turned quickly on his heel and made his way to the front door to find it ajar. She had slipped out and they hadn't heard it because they were so into their own thought. Top it off I mean come on, she was a federal agent, she knew how to sneak out when she wanted to.

"I'm going to go down to the beach guys" Mike yelled closing the door behind him. Briggs and Mike had been putting the rest of the pizza in the fridge for Charlie and were cleaning up when Mike yelled something about the beach and closed the door behind him. They couldn't tell if Charlie was with him because he went out so quickly, but they figured whatever it was, Mike knew what he was doing.

"Charlie" Mike yelled once he was out of earshot of Graceland.

"Charlie" he screamed down the beach. People looked at him like he was crazy but he didn't care, he had to find her. If she wasn't at the beach he had no idea where she would be.

"Charlie" he yelled again looking at the water and the beach. When Mike squinted, looking out at the sea, he saw someone who looked like they were floating. He didn't bother with it until his eyes landed on the person again after scanning the beach and the person was still floating. The body looked almost lifeless.

"No" Mike whispered to himself, taking off his slippers that he had put on on his way out of Graceland.

"No" he growled taking a sprint into the water and swimming towards the person as fast as he could. Once he got closer the brown, long hair confirmed his fears. This woman in the water was Charlie. Mikey pushed himself as hard as he could to reach her, and when he reached her was happy to feel a pulse. Mike hooked his arms under Charlie and swam back to shore with her. When he could feel the sand under his feet and could walk he dragged her out some before falling backwards into the sand with her. Mike sat with Charlie on the beach, the water coming in small waves that reached his hips. He held Charlie in his lap and patted her cheek.

"Charlie, what'd you do?" He asked her, still patting her cheek. It took some time but when she came to it took everything he had not to cry out in relief.

"I thought you were dead" he said hugging her to him.

"I didn't know how else to remember" Charlie cried into him, "It was driving me nuts and I had to remember more."

"Did you?" Mike asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Charlie pulled out of his arms slowly and did her best to stand. She ignored his question while she walked away from him cautiously. Mike got up as quickly as he could, grabbed his slippers and jogged after her until he could walk next to her.

"What you remembered at the house, it triggered this" Mike said more fact than question. Charlie only nodded and looked ahead.

"The man from the call and from my memory, they have to be the same guy" Charlie said hesitantly.

"That's good right? So you know what he looks like?" Mike asked, not understanding what the problem was. Charlie could identify him now!

"He said things would seem familiar to me. Briggs and him are so similar. Briggs says things or does things that make some moments feel like déjà vu moments when I can't remember them" Charlie clarified, and then Mike started to get the gist of it.

"The man is like Brigss" He concluded, "Too much like Briggs."

That was all they could discuss till they reached Graceland. Getting up all those stairs soaked was a challenge to Mike. When he looked at Charlie he realized that she was wearing a bikini top and shorts, unlike himself he was fully clothed. Mike thanked himself for forgetting his phone and not getting it wet, though he knew he would've jumped in for Charlie with or without the phone in his pocket.

"Hey Mikey, thank you" Charlie said when they reached the door. She went up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a long hug.

"I'll always save you, even if I don't look as sexy as those guys from Baywatch while I do it" he laughed, making her laugh with him.

"No worries Mikey, you're close" she said giving him a playful hit on the chest. Mikey opened the front door without thinking about the fact that he had no way to explain his soaking wet appearance. Briggs and Johnny made a face at the fact that he was dripping wet in the house and Charlie giggled quietly.

"I—uh—went for a swim" Mikey spit out, clearing his throat loudly. Charlie couldn't help but burst out laughing at his excuse and the way he looked. Mikey just smiled at Charlie and trudged through the house up to his room.

"What happened to him?" Johnny asked amused and laughing with Charlie, "Looks like Levi just became aquaman!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I am so sorry for the very late post but I got into my senior year and everything came at me all at once. I had some free time and ended watching some of the season 2 Graceland eps which gave me some inspiration and reminded me where I want to go with this! :D I am happy with this chapter because I am right where I want to be now ;) Anyways, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and I hope you ****likey :)**

* * *

Days passed and Charlie continued to have nightmares. She wouldn't tell Mike, Johnny or Briggs what she would dream of or what went through her mind when she spaced out, but they knew that there were things she wasn't telling them. Charlie did not dare tell them about the body dump because she wasn't sure it was one. It might've just been some strange cemetery, on the other hand, she knew better. She wondered about that one memory all the time and had not received calls or texts from the man until today,

Charlie woke to the phone ringing on her bedside table. "Hello?" She answered still drowsy. Looking at the clock next to her bed she saw that it was 4 a.m. and flopped back onto her back with the phone to her ear.

"Good morning, mi cariñita" the voice spoke on the other end. Charlie immediately tensed and sat up in bed.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked, not letting her fear be heard in her voice.

"Come to the shack down at the beach, now. I give you ten minutes or I come up there and get you myself" he threatened. Charlie had no doubt he could come get her considering he had gotten her before.

"What do I bring?" She asked confidently while trying to figure out how to make the least noise, and hoping that Briggs wasn't already up.

"Yourself, and no one else" the man answered.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Charlie was on the verge of crying because she thought that maybe, just maybe the man was done with her because he hadn't bothered her anymore for the past few days, but she should've known better.

"Because I'm not done with you or _Paul_ yet. He will pay, and if that means killing you then so be it because he needs to _learn_ his lessons, and learn them well."

Charlie wondered what Paul had to pay for but knew that she was not going to get that out of the man she was dealing with.

"You have about eight minutes left mi amor, so if I were you I would speed up. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you now would I?" The man said after a while. Not hearing an answer from Charlie, he hung up. Charlie sighed and got out of bed, getting dressed in jeans, slippers, and a t-shirt she had gotten from Paul, hoping that it would give her good luck. She decided that leaving a note was not a wise idea and picked up her gun, putting it at the back of her jeans, and crept of our her room.

She could've cursed the floorboards when they creaked slightly, but then when she was sure no one heard it she went out the door, locking it behind her to be somewhat sure that no one could get in while she was gone.

Charlie walked down the beach for ages before she found the small shack down the beach that had fallen apart a long time ago. No one ever cared to fix it because they had built a newer, better store another few yards down the beach. Charlie then stopped by the broken shack and stood before it, not wanting to go behind it into the darkness that it held. The sun was getting ready to come up soon, but it hadn't started showing yet meaning that the darkness of the night would be with her for a while longer.

Charlie reached for her gun, suddenly realizing that it wasn't there. Charlie turned with incredible speed only to come face to face with a tall man. She looked closely at the man but his clothes and cap covered most of him.

"Mi cariñita" he whispered with a smile that she didn't even have to see to know it was there. A chill crept up Charlie's back but she refused to show it.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, trying to remember every single detail about him to make up for the fact that his body was all covered in one way or another. The man raised his hand to caress her cheek, and before Charlie could smack his hand away from her face he grabbed it.

"Now now mi cariñita, what type of attitude is that? I like you feisty, but being rude is something else" he said, sounding more like he was telling a joke. This man knew exactly how to push Charlie's buttons and it was driving her nuts, but she knew better than to let that show. Before Charlie could say something back, someone pulled a bandana into her mouth from the back so she couldn't talk, and certainly couldn't scream.

Charlie pushed and fought but whoever was holding her from the back was strong and barely shifted with all the weight she was throwing all over the place. The man before her smiled and this time his smile was so big that she could see it clearly. A set of incredibly white teeth greeted her with a genuine feel to them that shocked her.

The man used his thumb to make her face him even though she couldn't clearly see his face, "Oh _Chuck_, this should be fun because this time, you won't have the luxury of forgetting". Charlie was about to lunge at him when she was pulled back and knocked on the head. When she was going down she just managed to see her gun in the mysterious man's hand. He had taken it from her without her knowing? How the heck had he managed that? No one but Mikey had been able to do that!

_Back at Graceland…_

"Hey, you guys see Charlie get up this morning?" Briggs yelled as he walked into the kitchen to Johnny and Mike who were making breakfast. Both shook their heads in confusion, making Briggs' panic rise. "Guys I can't find her" he muttered looking around to see if there was any clue that she had left. Briggs had gone to check on her when he woke, seeing that Mike and Johnny were already up but she wasn't in her room. He thought maybe he had somehow missed her going down when he went to check her.

"Briggs man, what's up?" Johnny asked, no longer pouring milk into his cereal. The expression on Briggs' face was starting to freak him out.

"I can't find her, she's not in her room, not in the shower, and if she's not in here then she's not in Graceland" Briggs rambled, getting more frustrated by the minute. Mike's expression became one of horror.

"You telling us someone might have taken her?" Mike asked quickly, already starting to walk towards Charlie's room.

"I checked Mike, it doesn't look like it. It looks like she just went out but it's only 7 a.m., where the hell could she have needed to go?" Briggs answered, worry etched across his face. Johnny stood deep in thought, not saying a word. "What you thinking Johnny?"

"Her phone, the one we got her, did you see it?" Johnny asked, already making his way past both Briggs and Mike that stood in the hallway. When he got into the room and saw it, he was more than hopeful that it would answer some of their questions. When he picked it up he immediately searched through the call history and found what he was looking for, an unknown number that called at 4 a.m..

"Johnny, what'd you find?" Briggs asked, not understanding what had gotten into Johnny.

"An unknown number called at 4 a.m. this morning, and at around the same time I thought I heard the boards creak, but I let it go cause I figured it was just my imagination or something" Johnny confessed. He had heard something but then it was gone and he didn't hear anything else so he figured the floorboards were just creaking on their own. Briggs shook his head, more at the fact that Charlie left on her own without saying anything than the fact that Johnny didn't think to check in the hallway when he heard the floorboards. Briggs couldn't blame the man, he knew he wouldn't have gotten up either.

In a rush Briggs walked past Johnny towards Charlie's dresser. He opened the top drawer, moved a bunch of her clothes and saw something that made his face fall into an expression of distress. Johnny and Mike just looked at him curiously waiting to hear what was going on.

"Charlie was afraid…She took her gun" Briggs whispered, not looking at Johnny and Mike. Catching Johnny and Mike off guard, Briggs took a book and sent it flying across the room in a moment of absolute rage. "I HATE THIS" he screamed at the walls. "Why couldn't she come to us?"

Johnny and Mike looked lost and just as upset. They all couldn't help but think that the worst had happened: that Charlie had been lured out to be killed. On the other hand, the man seemed to be incredibly sweet with Charlie, be it genuine or just mockingly. Johnny, Mike, and Briggs stood for a moment all hoping that killing Charlie was not in the man's plan before they finally looked at each other.

"This can't be happening, what is this man doing? What the hell does he want that Charlie seems to have?" Mike asked, more to himself than to the others.

"I don't know" Briggs admitted, "but when we find him, he's a dead man."

_Back to Charlie…._

Charlie opened her eyes to find that she was being pulled along through a big dirt yard. When she looked at her feet and where she was walking, she recognized the dirt hills and the stones from her half memory.

"No, no, no, no" Charlie mumbled starting to get her senses back. Charlie started to yank at the person pulling her along. She tried screaming but the man didn't even try to shut her up and that scared her because that meant that he wasn't worried about someone hearing her. There was no one there or even close that could help her. She was all alone. Before Charlie could tell what was going on someone injected her with something. She let out a small yelp before everything went black.

When Charlie opened her eyes again she sat against a pole, her arms tied behind her back and around the pole.

"Wakey wakey mi cariñita" the voice of the man called. She could barely open her eyes and her eyesight was fuzzy. The man lifted her chin so that she could look him straight in the face and to her surprise, he was no longer hiding his face behind anything. The moment her eyes adjusted to the dark she screamed and fought to get her face out of his grasp.

Charlie started to cry at what she saw, "Paul?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. It got into December and then school started back and I was all over the place. But anyways, this is my chapter 9 and I hope you like it :) Stuff gets clearer in this chapter and there are new people that will play a pretty good role in here later on! I hope you guys like it, again I am very sorry it is so late, and as always sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! Please leave me a comment so I know what you think or where you want me to go with this :D**

* * *

Charlie sat in shock with tears streaming down her face in confusion as she looked at the man that looked like Paul Briggs. The man stood tall before her with pride on his face and evilness in his eyes. She shook her head as if she could clear her mind and the man would no longer look like Paul, but it did nothing for her.

"Paul?" She asked tentatively. "You answer me!"

"I am not Paul, mi cariñita, but you are close" the man said smiling. He knew a lot that she didn't and all that knowledge had him on a high. "Ay mi amor, you are so beautiful. If only you would've remembered more of sooner, then sending you back would have been more successful."

Charlie was obviously part of a bigger plan and she hated it. She had no control over anything that was happening or was being done to her. She was part of something pretty darn big and no one was going to brief her on it.

"Marco, get her some water" the man said as he saw Charlie about to drift into unconsciousness again. "You will be awake for everything" he said through clenched teeth. Charlie watched as a man walked out of wherever they were underground and closed some door above them. As she looked around she noticed the two headstones again. Looking up she saw that she was in some type of man-made underground room that had dirt as the floor but a proper roof and walls. "Charlie, mi amor, I am going to tell you a story."

"Why do you look like Paul? How do you look so much like him?!" She exclaimed, observing the man's features. He had Paul's eyes, build, length, and short, brown hair. They both carried the same air of dominance and leadership around them.

"Mi cariñita, once upon a time there was a happy family. This family consisted of two boys, a mother and a father. The mother and father had trouble keeping a roof over their heads and those of their children so they got into some…_sketchy…_business. They got onto the bad side of things and when their eldest son became 12, he started helping on small jobs. The eldest son always wanted to protect his younger brother, but one day, it wasn't enough. No matter how hard the eldest son fought, he couldn't keep his little brother safe when his parents made a big mistake. Their parents had made a mistake on the job, and the consequence was their youngest son being taken from them. Now, the eldest son, having to be a hero fought his heart out but there was nothing he could do. When the eldest son turned 17 he found his little brother, who was then 15, and fought for his freedom. His brother's freedom would only be granted if in the end, his little brother chose to go home with him but you know what, it was too late."

"You tell this story like a memory. Was this your screwed up life? Look I'm sorry your life was screwed up but it isn't my fault!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Understand, mi amor, that the youngest boy had an amor of his own. When the time came for him to choose his path, he wanted to take her with him. He knew that she would get hurt without him around and he wanted to protect her, but his brother wouldn't have it, nor would the man who ran the neighborhood. The boss at that time said that the eldest brother came for his little brother, fought for him, and could only take him. The eldest brother didn't want to take any chances so he told his brother to hustle so they could go home, but his little brother wouldn't leave his love behind. When time came to choose, the little brother chose to stay and work for those who had threatened his family the moment they joined the business."

"So you're telling me a 15 year old boy decided that the girl he thought he loved came first?! He let his big brother fight for no reason? What kind of asshole is that?" Charlie almost yelled. She just could not comprehend how someone could let their older sibling fight for their freedom, only to reject it and say that they weren't leaving.

"The eldest brother was angry and felt betrayed. The little brother offered that he stay with him, and that they work together. He knew that they would make a great team, but the older brother said no and walked away. A perfect opportunity wasted. "

"So where's the happy ending huh? What, the little brother and girl stayed in love for a long time and are still together while the elder brother got killed?" Charlie said sarcastically.

"No mi cariñita, the girl left the youngest brother for thinking that taking her with him would have been what she wanted and the little brother was respected by the gang he was in. He was respected until his brother got in the way and he helped him get to safety. That was the end for him. He was thrown out of the gang that had become his family and was told never to come back. Do you know how that _feels_?" The man yelled. The man punched the wall hard, anger radiating from his hands. _"_That boy had found a family, a place he belonged, but because pf his _love_ for his brother he was kicked out of that family and left to figure everything out on his own. His elder brother was nowhere _near_ as grateful as he should have been!"

Charlie sat as she watched the man pace up and down the room infuriated. She studied him carefully for a while before it dawned on her.

"That boy, that younger boy was you" Charlie said slowly, not daring to say anything else.

"He worked hard and he played fair, but the world would not help him. This _God_ that everyone says helps all because all are his kids was not there!" The man continued to rage. "I saved my brother and he gave me NOTHING in return. NOTHING!"

The guy that had been sent off to get Charlie water had just come back with a water bottle and stood watching his boss pace.

"Give her the damn water" the man suddenly yelled at him. The guy holding the water quickly moved forward towards Charlie. He sat down next to her, opened the water bottle and put it to her lips for her to drink. Charlie drank greedily before saying she had enough for now. She thanked the man but he stayed seated next to her.

"So you're telling me you took me because you are angry at your brother, whom I don't even know?! What kind of crap plan is that? What am I supposed to do, find him?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"You already know him mi amor, you _live_ with him" The man said through clenched teeth.

"Paul…That can't be." Charlie said quietly shaking her head. "He would have told me, he would have helped you when you were struggling. He is a good man."

"Help his disgrace of a brother? _Never._"

"I know Paul, he is kind and caring and he would never leave his family behind!" Charlie assured the man, though it was also for her own benefit.

"BUT I AM NOT HIS FAMILY ANYMORE! YOU ARE! YOU AND EVERY OTHER AGENT IN GRACELAND APPARENTLY!" The man yelled at her, again punching the wall. Charlie then realized why he took her. It was to get back at Briggs for his girl. When Paul went to get him, he was ify about his girl and now he has taken what he believes to be Paul's girl.

"If you think I am Paul's girl, I am not" Charlie exclaimed. She knew that what she had just said was part lie but she wasn't ready to admit that to herself either.

"Feisty little liar you are mi cariñita. Paul _cares _about you. You get to learn the history of my family. You get to learn what made Paul just a _law abiding citizen!" _The way the man said it, it almost made it sound as if he was about to tell Charlie all of Paul's dark secrets and it was not looking good.

"I don't know your name" Charlie whispered, head down. "Tell me your name."

"Why mi cariñita? So you can call for me when you _want _me?" The man said with a voice as deep and creepy as ever.

"I would never _want _you" Charlie said in a promising voice.

"Careful mi amor, you don't know what you're in for. My name, cariñita, is Rafael, Rafael Rodriguez. My brother, the one you claim you aren't _involved_ with, is Paulo Rodriguez. Paul Briggs my ass mi cariñita."

Charlie said quietly not knowing how to continue. She had just learned one of Paul's secrets that she knew he probably did not want anyone to find out. He had changed his name, never mind the fact that he had a long lost brother. Not that he was still lost, obviously he had found his way, but this changed things. She was learning about a past that Paul refused to ever talk about, a past that was his secret and not meant to be a shared one.

"Rafael huh. Well Rafael, a true gentlemen wouldn't tie women up without their consent" Charlie snarled at him.

"But mi cariñita, I never said I was a gentlemen, that is an act my brother keeps up but I feel no need to" he laughed. "Miguel, you get to babysit tonight. I think me and cariñita here are done for tonight."

"You're leaving me here?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Ay mi amor don't complain, you have Miguel here to keep you company! Play nice Miguel, tenemos que mantenerla viva " Rafael winked, gave Charlie a strangely gentle kiss on the cheek, and then walked away. Charlie could hear the door close behind him as she sat alone in silence with Miguel. Miguel was tall, had tanned skin and black hair that curled around his ears. He had grey eyes that looked like they could look into someone's soul.

"Miguel, why do you work for him? Does he have me for someone else?" Charlie asked, wondering what that last bit was about. He said that they had to keep her alive. Why would he say that unless he had kidnapped her for reasons that were part of a much bigger picture.

"That is none of your business" Miguel said, not looking at Charlie.

"NOT MY BUSINESS? I AM TIED TO A POLE IN A DARK UNDERGROUND, SOMETHING, AND IT IS NOT MY BUSINESS?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Charlie yelled, not able to control herself. The guy Miguel finally looked up at her from where he was sitting next to her on the ground.

"Look, this is not how I thought this was going to happen. You weren't supposed to come back here. You were supposed to remember…." Miguel said but then was stopped by someone walking into the room and getting angry at him.

"Miguel, shut your mouth" the man said in a loud voice. He looked a bit like Miguel so I figured they were related somehow. "Rafael told to me come watch her with you. He wants to make sure she has no way to escape."

Miguel nodded at the man and watched as he came to sit down across from Charlie, leaning against the wall. Like Miguel he had grey eyes and black hair, but his hair was cut short, army short. He was also tall and had tanned skinned. He wore a black shirt and jeans, and a tattoo of a tiger peeked out from under his shirt. The tiger, outlined in black, was probably partially on his bicep and followed onto his shoulder, maybe even his back.

"So you're Catherine DeMarco, "Charlie" if you will" the man said in a matter-of-fact way as if he was impressed. "My name is Adriano and I am Miguel's younger brother. Do you see the resemblance everyone says we have?" He smiled.

"There has to be more to this. All this work to take me, _twice_. To wipe my memories of this and Rafael, to get into my head. This cannot just be revenge!" Charlie concluded, looking deep into Adriano's eyes.

"You are right, _Charlie_, this is much much bigger than the three of us in this room."

* * *

**So? Was it alright? Please let me know :)**


End file.
